Combining Monsters 101
Here I am going to list the statistics of combining monsters, how to never loose a rare monster, and how to make monsters over level 30 without ever aging the monster one week. Combining Rares Rare monsters have different levels of Rarity. (see Rarity List ) When combining for a rare, its best to use a monster that is incompatible with the one you are trying to get. for example, you want the a neighbors Punchy a rare Garu . Say you have a few monsters of your own, a Mushtan that you obtained from Tagi area 2 by getting its Disk, and a Chaos Durahan, a monster you got from say, the 100 monster medal gacha. If you were to use Chaos Durahan , to combine with the neighbors Punchy, it might seem like it would make a good combination, BUT since Garu and Durahan are compatible, meaning they can produce a cross breed, a monster called Battleleon , that is a Garu/Durahan . Meaning there is a chance you could loose Both rares, and end up with the common cross breed. So in this case using a the monster Mushtan a rare Plant monster, would give you the best results. Being incompatible there is NO chance you could loose a rare, worst case senario, you will retain your Mushtan and you can just try again after getting it to one year old. Ill Slowly be adding more to this page, Stay Tuned! Downtochill~ Level 30+ Monsters The tricks to high level monsters, even over level 30. We know that normal combinations retain more stat points, allowing you to eventually combine into higher levels. That gets real tuff around level 21-22. Seems like no matter how much you build them up, you loose so much in combinations. So there is a few ways to build them up even higher. Only training your monster when its been petted by a neighbor, that +7 or +10, ect, is like getting two training for one. If you do that and also give your monster special foods to boost the Training Confidence of a stat, like say Meats that boost power to ten TC's or Ten stars, shown on the second page of a monsters info section. Max "TC's" in a stat along with only training with only training with the neighbor bonus, and your looking at around 25-30 stat bonus for only one week of life cost to your monster. there is also adventures, since training battles and adventures only take one week each, no matter how long they are, you can send monsters on adventures like Goat Coast 4 , which may take 6 hours, but gives you a random +40 stat bonus for just one week of lifespan. A term called "Slow Roasting" the monster. its slow but very effective. so that method using one year of life for the monster giving 1,920 points! this can be very effective, especially if you combine that with using peaches you farm from Grabad 3 , or buying from the shop, eventually you will have yourself a very powerful monster. most of that is recommended in the beginning, what seems like the best way to get high level monsters, with the cost of NO life..... Stat Supplements, Drinks, and Vitamins. You can farm these stat boosting items from bi-hourly battles in almost all classes, and the Tuesday weekly battle that gives even up to Stat Drinks(30 points each) in higher classes. why are these so effective for making super high level monsters? they don't take any life from your monsters...like training, battles and adventures do. Yes it might take a while, but if you want a Level 50 monsters without using up its life, this is going to be the only way known so far. and its free, you don't have to buy a single peach. Terms to know TC's - Training confidence - the higher the confidence the higher the boost you get from training - represented by stars in the training window and Bars on the second page of "info" for a monster. Farm or Farming - constantly doing something that will allow you to collect a certain item, Example using all your monsters to fight in B class to get supplements every two hours. Slow Roasting - raising a monster stats over a long period of time by sending it to Goat Coast 4, one of the most cost effective ways to raise its level without the use of items. Category:Items Category:Adventure Category:Monsters Category:Battles